theworldccfandomcom-20200215-history
Rei
"what it means by normal players?of course those who would come normally to the world. '' ''The difference is, their effort. I tried so hard and train everyday, day and night, to protect those who are weak, however, there are those who despise my endless effort, and accused me for no reason saying that i'm a hacker, it took me half of a month to get to max level,and yet, they still bound to accuse me...." -Rei- Introduction Personally,Rei is one of victims of accusation of being a "hacker" as well as DarkWorld. Because of this accusation, she can not withstand the height of pressure within "The World" and real life. More horribly, she can't perform well in this both situation. Friendship As far it goes, Rei is always being alone, ignored by someone, even of her dear ones. No matter how much she sent her words towards them, no reply been accepted. In The World, there are those who understand her situation and secretly message her in order to keep her heart strong enough to face her problems. Reaction Towards "The World" At first, she is taught that "The World" was a nice place to have some friends. As time passing by, she felt a shroud of despair and hatred in the heart of players, as well as their sadness. Even some jealousy that makes other players think of her non-stop training for whole 2 weeks to get level 99 was thought to be some hacking that had been done, although she disposed of the hacking program more than a month ago after Garrett deleted her. Furthermore, she took about 24 hours a day from level 1 to 20, then 10 hours each passing day. The other players always being oblivious to her during her low leveled self, until she was at maximum. Rei thought that people can congratulate for her hard work, but it turns out to be her nightmare though. Some people spread their personal revenge to other players saying she is a hacker and keep a distance away whenever meet her. In that time, Rei once again being alone and wallowed in sadness. Apple of Light In the place where shinigamis live, Rei was ordered to collect 200 shinigami seeds. She managed to finished collecting 200 shinigami seeds in one day, taking exact 4 hours and using strategy skills as a normal player to collect shingami seeds, killing the knights one by one until it drop a seed. Even with the luck on her side and having to trade for apple of light, people still accuse her being a hacker without much thought how much pain for her to get those many seeds non-stop, without break. Dawn-Daybreak The time when the CyberConnects LLC was down and The World meets its end, she was sad to leave. not until her friend, sorayugiman ask her whether she wanted to play The World once again. She agreed to play the game even though she only had 1 year time before graduation. This time, she starts at level 1 and under the name of "Tsukasa".She also searching for Tsukasa's wand, known as Ludicrous(A lvl 99 wavemaster weapon). Walk Towards "The World" Reborn "So far no other players seen besides Sat1(he just standing there, changing guild's name at matter of long period)*sigh* I wish I see everyone again... I'm so alone... T_T " - Rei A.K.A Tsukasa - Well, in matter of fact, she always pop up whenever people on their resting period... No wonder she never seen a single soul playing the game. It's actually sad, very sad indeed. Feeling alone all times, random talking with Sat1(even she gets bored sometimes ^_^;;) endless treasure hunting, grinding up monsters, killing data bugs. All of these just to release her tension. Of course, these repeating routine does cause her some madness when she's alone.